The present invention relates to a valet and in particular a valet including storage compartments for securing items therein.
Law enforcement, security and military personnel often carry a considerable amount of equipment when on duty, generally in holsters or the like on their belts and pants. Equipment carried by these individuals may comprise pistols, knives, mace, handcuffs, flashlights, ammunition and the like. In view of dry cleaning costs, most of these individuals will wear their uniform pants and jacket for several shifts between cleanings. Many of these personnel store and change into their uniforms at home. Conveniently and safely storing the jacket, pants and the equipment worn with or secured to the belt of the pants between wearings poses a common problem to such individuals. Of particular concern is the safe storage of firearms.
To hang the uniform pants on a hanger or across the back of a chair or the like, the individual generally must remove the belt and all of the items of equipment secured to the belt, otherwise the weight of the equipment left on the belt and on the pants would cause the pants to slide off of the hanger or other structure on which it is hung. Further, hanging the pants on a hanger or across the back of a chair does not provide for secure storage of the equipment associated with the uniform, some of which is dangerous particularly if children are present in the house.
After the equipment is removed, most of the equipment, and in particular firearms and ammunition, should be stored in a structure which may be locked for safety purposes and to prevent theft. In most closets, where these personnel typically hang or store their uniforms, containers for securing items generally have to be stored on a shelf or on the floor and generally are not within convenient reach. Upon returning home from a shift, the process of removing all of the equipment and having to place the equipment in secure containers which are not conveniently located becomes a tiresome process.
There is a need for a device which would allow for the convenient storage of uniform pants with the belt and the equipment attached thereto left on the pants and which would allow for the secure storage of the equipment associated therewith including firearms.